


An Adventure in Growth

by weatherReport



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherReport/pseuds/weatherReport
Summary: A commission I got that im posting on here because DeviantArt and Pastebin are awful websites
Relationships: Charun Krojib/Zebede Tongva
Kudos: 1





	An Adventure in Growth

An Adventure in Growth WARNING contains Slight Weight Gain, NSFW, and Hyper

Charun and Zebede had been good friends for the longest time, most of the time, living next to each other usually made trolls chummy with each other. The two were great friends, always borrowing things from each other, talking for hours upon hours but deep down, Zebede wished they could be more than friends, which was why he was devastated by the news that Charun would be leaving for a few sweeps to do art stuff. Charun had always been one to leave for a few hours to find art supplies, coming back rather sweaty I might add, but a few sweeps was a wild amount of time even for them. Before Charun left, they decided to hang out with Zebede for just a bit longer, to let their little buddy know that everything will be ok.

"i promise zeb.. it'll only be a few sweeps.. i'll come back right here.." Zebede was on the verge of tears, gripping onto Charun's shirt in hopes that they wouldn't go. "b-but *sniff* what am i supposed to d-do without *sniff* you??" Charun bent down, giving the shorter troll a hug and a smooch on the cheek, "enjoy some.. you time.. i promise i'll.. be back.. you have nothing.. to worry about.." After a bit more shirt gripping from Zebede, he finally let go, giving Charun one more hug and wiping away his tears. "you know im *sniff* gonna m-misz you so much r-right? *sniff*" "and you know.. i'll be.. thinking about.. you the entire.. time.." Zebede took a deep breath, finally ready to confess his feelings. "charun... i love you, i've alwayz *sniff* loved you..." The whole room went quiet, Charun's face went an olive green as they looked down at Zebede. "damn buddy.. weird time to.. tell me.." Zebede was beyond embarrassed, his whole face completely yellow while he covered his face. Before he could start crying again, he felt himself rise off the ground as Charun had lifted him into a hug. "but.. the feelings absolutely.. mutual.." With that, Charun moved Zebede's hands from in front of his face and locked lips with the bee boy. "i love you.. zeb.." The two embraced for what felt like forever, as if time stopped itself for the hug. 

Charun placed Zebede on the ground but before they could walk away, Zebede hugged them from behind. What started off as innocent and cute quickly changed as Charun felt something poking their butt. Charun let out a soft chuckle and got on their knees, their face right in front of Zebede's crotch. "seems like.. someone's happy.. to see me..~" Zebede nearly moaned, letting out a soft whimper as he looked down at Charun. "d-do you think we could h-have some fun before you leave?" Charun slowly pulled down Zebede's shorts and then his underwear. Before they could give a response, they were greeted by Zebede's massive cock, it slightly throbbing in Charun's face. "haha.. damn zeb.. no idea you.. were packing.. its really.. hot.." Zebede's whole demeanor changed, a big goofy smile forming on his face. "hehehe yeah! z:D itz alwayz been really big but i've never showed it to anyone before you..." Charun wrapped his hand around it and started stroking slightly. "glad im the.. first to get.. to see it..~" Zebede moaned super loudly even with Charun only stroking at a snail's pace. "wow you.. seem tense.." With a bit of pre-cum already leaking out, Zebede giggled nervously. "y-yeah hehe... i never really did thiz myself..." Charun laughed a bit, speeding up their stroking on Zebede's cock but clearly that wasn't necessary. After just a few seconds of stroking faster, Zebede unloaded quite a ridiculous amount of cum onto Charun's face. "wow.. you weren't.. kidding huh.. hehe..~" Charun stood up, grabbing a towel off of Zebede's couch and wiping their face clean. "that was.. amazing zeb..~ but i gotta.. go now.. talk to you.. later.." Zebede cleaned himself up as well, tossing the towel into a clothes basket before pulling up his pants and underwear. "that waz fun charun!! i need to come up with a cute nickname for you while you're gone z:)"

Charun's art adventure was long and arduous, exploring an unreasonable amount of Alternia to find all the wonderful pieces of art they could find. Exploring the tallest mountains and exploring caves even deeper, darker and danker than their own. All the while, Zebede was going through a sort of "growth." Zebede stopped with a few self care things such as trimming and shaving. But Zebede's body was going through a shift, he got much taller and rounded as well. Most of his clothes started not fitting him, tugging down on his tank top to cover his belly or tugging up on his pants to cover his fat ass. As Charun explored more and more, Zebede's hair got longer, he got chubbier and he got taller. His bulge also somehow grew even more massive, making the previous size look small in comparison. The sweeps passed by as if they were tripled, until finally, one day Charun had returned. Charun, unlike Zebede had kept up on trimming and shaving even on their expedition but Charun was NOT prepared for what they were about to see. Arriving at Zebede's door, Charun knocked and waited for his bee bf to show up. 

"iz that who i think it iz???" "now why.. dont you.. open the door.. and find out..~" As quickly as he could, Zebede flung the door open, his new size, girth and not to mention visible bulge absolutely caught Charun off guard as they were picked up and spun around by their now much larger boyfriend. "oh damn.. what happened here.. big man..~" Zebede looked down, somehow confused on what Charun was referring to at first. "oh! you mean my new size! i guesz i just had a growth spurt while you were gone! i hope you dont mind." "why would i.. mind more boy.. to love..?" The remark caused Zebede to blush a little as he placed Charun back on the ground. "where are my mannerz! come in come in! we have so much to talk about! z:D" Zebede quickly walked to his couch, a slight wobble in his butt that Charun very obviously noticed as Zebede plopped down on the couch. "come sit down on the couch with me! i'll try not to take up too much room hehe" Charun did as they were asked, sitting down right next to Zebede who immediately went to action, getting up and plopping his ass right down on Charun's lap

"woah buddy.. getting right.. into it huh..~" "yeah! i hope you dont mind! i have a bit of uhh... pent up sexual stuff hehe..." Zebede grinded back and forth on Charun's cock, causing the olive troll to get nice and turned on. "you know.. this is.. what i was.. hoping for..~" Somehow, under all of Zebede, Charun managed to pull their pants and underwear down, letting their cock free, they quickly inserted it into Zebede's fat butt. "o-oh! gosh i thought i w-waz excited! z;D" Zebede grabbed his own massive cock and started stroking it, both trolls moaning loudly as Charun's massive cock went further into Zebede. "d-dont cum.. too quick this.. time big boy..~" "i'll try not to thiz time!" Zebede shook his ass back and forth, both of the trolls getting really into the whole thing as Charun shot a large load inside Zebede, causing his already big belly to bulge out a little. "man! im not even close yet and you already finished!" Zebede turned around on top of Charun and locked lips with his olive lover, their tongues meeting and swirling around in each other's mouth. But just as quickly as it started, Zebede freed himself from the kiss, standing up, his massive junk was eye level with Charun, who, without thinking buried their face into his sweaty balls and bush. Zebede, not expecting it, let out a loud moan as a bit of pre-cum left his cock.

"dont leave a big boy hanging charun!~" Charun was pleased to wraps their hands around Zebede's girthy cock but Zebede stopped them. "no silly! turn around for me!" Charun turned around for Zebede and with their pants still off, Zebede rammed his gigantic cock into Charun's butt, causing a visible stomach bulge even before he came. "are you o-ok charun? i should h-have probably w-warned you ahead of t-time" "c-completely fine.. b-big boy..~" With Charun telling Zebede that they're ok, Zebede started to thrust, Charun letting out a loud, gritty moan every time Zebede thrusted. "are you sure.. y-you haven't.. been practicing zeb..?~" "i haven't been practicing i promise! doez it feel like i have been?" Charun was starting to have trouble getting words out at this point, they were basically being fucked silly by Zebede. "you f-feel.. like a.. natural z-zeb.." Zebede giggled before remembering Charun had just come back from a trip and he didn't even ask how the trip went! "oh my gosh i completely forgot to ask! how waz your trip?? what kind of stuff did you pick up? where'd you go??" Charun felt kind of embarrassed, there was no way they could have a normal conversation with Zebede while being fucked senseless but god if they weren't gonna try. "w-well.. i got a.. bunch of nice.. new a-art supplies.." Zebede perked up and instantly responded to Charun. "like what! you cant just leave me hanging at some art suppliez! with how long you were gone you had to have picked up some super cool stuff!"

"o-oh my god.. well.. i got some.. cool looking.. rocks f-from.. the mountains.. and.. zeb..? c-can.. we talk about.. this later.. i-its hard to.. focus.." "oh! silly me i didnt really think about that!" So, the silence that filled the room was quickly drowned out by moans and the sound of plapping from Zebede. "well... you at least gotta tell me the coolest place you went on your trip! there had to be soooo many cool and pretty placez!" Charun sighed and laughed, knowing they had to answer at least one of Zebede's questions so they chose this one. "the c-caves.. they were lower.. underground t-then.. even our caves.." "even deeper underground? how much deeper underground can you get?? thatz crazy! i hope if you go on something like that again you could take me with you!" Charun was about to tell Zebede he could go but that's when they felt Zebede's cock throb. Prepping themselves, they gripped the table they were bending over and braced as Zebede unloaded an obscene amount of cum into Charun, causing their belly to bulge out quite large. "and finished! you alright charun? i didnt go too hard did i?" Charun put a thumb up, letting Zebede know they were ok "y-you're fine.. big buddy.. just didn't know.. you had so.. much in you.." Zebede laughed and started cleaning himself off. "yeah i didnt know i had so much in me either! but dont sell yourself short! you filled me up pretty good too!"

Charun slowly pushed themselves up, having trouble balancing with how full their belly was. "nah big buddy.. my load was.. nothing.. compared to yours.." "itz no big deal! i bet with a bunch more practice, you could get to what im doing! it'd probably be really easy for you!" "you're giving me.. way too much.. credit zeb.. hehe.." Zebede got ready to grab some food before remembering what Charun said to him. "oh!! i almost forgot oh my gosh!" Zebede, nearly running ran back to the couch, jumping on it and frequently patting the empty side of the couch. "now that we're done having sex you gotta tell me about your trip! and you cant hold a single thing back i wanna know absolutely everything! and i mean everything from what you ate each day to every single place you went!" Charun laughed and walked to the couch, sitting down next to Zebede. "come on.. dont be silly.. zeb.. i dont remember.. everything i.. ate during.. the whole trip.." Zebede got face to face with Charun, trying his hardest not to laugh "well you better remember silly or im not letting you go home! i'll make you stay here all night until you remember everything about the trip!" Charun got comfortable on the couch, shaking their butt to really get into the story telling mood. "this is why.. i love you.. zeb.." "i mean it charun! you better tell me everything or you'll be staying here all night!" "im gonna.. have to take.. you up.. on that offer.. zeb..~"


End file.
